1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of golf clubs and more specifically to an improved golf club putter head having a unique configuration that favorably alters feel and sound as the putter face strikes the golf ball.
2. Prior Art
There are literally hundreds of U.S. Patents disclosing golf club putter heads. The following list is just a small sample of such patents.
DES. 234,209BizoviDES. 248,181Cervantes1,517,476Tyler2,781,197Wiley3,043,596Ehmke3,199,872Taylor3,680,868Jacob4,000,902Perkins4,121,832Ebbing4,199,144Skelly4,484,746Brill4,746,124Comitz4,921,253Tesori4,960,279Harris, Jr.5,016,882Fujimura et al5,078,398Reed et al5,685,784Butler
None of these patents discloses a putter head having a fluted rear mass design which adds to a stable ground-hugging roll of the golf ball toward the hole and which provides a unique ball impact sound and improved feel.